Jess and Chris - wildest moments
by Jabi07
Summary: Jess finds out she's pregnant but will Chris stand by her?


Jess & Chris- Wildest Moment

Part one

Jess sat alone in the small dusty Library, her textbook on the same page as when she first opened it as she was unable to concentrate. How could she even think about her essay when her mind was filled with thoughts of him! She was head over heels in love with him but all he saw was a kid, so how could she look into his eyes and tell him that she was late without him looking for the exit button?! Sure she was flipping terrified as the last thing she needed was a child but somehow she knew that whatever the outcome she would deal with it. Jess was too lost in her thoughts that she did not see Vicki enter the library with Ronan and head over to her table,

"Alright Jess? You've been in here for ages!" Ronan says grinning warmly over at her making Jess give a small smile,

"Well got loads to catch up on!" Vicki was frowning and giving a look of suspicion over at Jess which made her grit her teeth in annoyance,

"You upto something ain't ya!" Jess scowls hurt over at Vicki as she felt moisture in her eyes as she grabs for her bag scrambling her stuff,

"Got to go things to do!"

"Aw wait Jess! She didn't mean to hurt your feelings?!" Ronan pleads making Jess throw a reassuring smile his way before heading out the library and down the long corridor her mind hazy on what she should do next? When suddenly she bumps right into the man himself! Chris Mead who gave a awkward sorry before he frowns taking in Jess's body laugague,

"Jess? Has something happened?"

"What would you even care?! You have made it more than clear how you feel!" Chris makes a concerned expression over at Jess that makes her soften slightly,

"Well actually I think...I don't know...I just can't be sure..." Chris leads her into his classroom and closes the door behind them as they sit onto the stools,

"Jess breathe ok and talk to me. what's on your mind?" Jess exhales long and slow before finding a small amount of courage already in her mind preparing for the freak out,

"I'm not sure how to do all this but I think I should just say it. I'm late" Chris took a moment before it sank in as to what she meant as he tried finding words but none was forming making a petrified Jess continue,

"I will take a test...I will do it when I get home I just...can't face it right now" Chris saw the utter terror in her eyes which made her look vulnerable as he places his hand on hers,

"Jess you need to do it now. You know that I'll be right with you but you need to face this Jess. We both do" Jess smiles sadly over at him,

"So you won't leave me then?"

"No course not. Now come on Jess lets go find out together" Jess follows Chris down the corridor her head whirling as he leads them down towards the staff room making her frown in confusion,

"What you doing? This is the staff room!"

"Which is empty for this afternoon now sit by here while I get a test ok?" Jess sighs sitting down and pulling a test out her bag and handing it to him,

"I got it this morning. Chris promise me you are not mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad at you Jess. Come on the staff toilets are over there" Jess stands her legs trembling as she made her way to the bathroom. It was the longest few minutes of their lives when finally it was time to find out what their fate was? Jess who was pale and a complete mess gave the test to Chris her eyes squeezed shut not wanting to see,

"Well? What does it say then?!"

"Not Pregnant" Jess gasps in relief a huge grin on her face as she grabs the test to see for herself,

"Oh thank god! My mum would of hit the roof! Why you glaring at me?"

"Because this isn't over Jess. Can't you see because of that night my entire career could of been over and your childhood for that matter"

"Stop calling me a kid! I'm not a little naive girl that doesn't know what she's getting into! I wanted you that night like you wanted me. You saw Jess a young woman not a kid" Jess strops off her eyes streaming making her mascara run as she heads out the school gates,

"Oi Jess wait up mate?" Ronan calls running after her and as he does catch up with her he frowns worried,

"Aw Jess? What's happened?" Jess always finding Ronan a comforting presence found herself opening upto him unable to stop as Ronan listens intently,

"Wow you and Mr. Mead? Did not see that one coming! So you like love him then?"

"I do but he could never be with me...I ruined things like everything else!" Ronan pulls her into him as he comforts her,

"Hey come on girl lets get out of here and just chill out at mine just you and me?" Jess nods her head as they walk arm in arm over to his house feeling cheered up as Ronan told her about his usual antics making her laugh and for a while forget about Chris mead.

Later that evening Jess enters her house to more yelling from her parents as Harry sits on the stairs looking sad making Jess sit beside him and hold his hand,

"How long have they been yelling tonight?"

"About two hours. They forgot to say goodnight to me"

"Harry I'm sure that they will later. Hey how bout we watch a film in my room. I'll even let you pick?"

"Yeah sounds good. Jess are they splitting up?"

"I honestly don't know Harry. But whatever they decide we will stick together right?"

"Right. I will go pick the film"

"See you up there in a second" Jess makes her way into the kitchen where her parents were yelling which stops on her entrance,

"Oh so you've finally manage to stop then! If I was you two I'd go tell your son that your sorry and goodnight. This seriously needs to stop! I can't keep telling Harry that it'll soon be over...we are tired of this and we deserve better!" Jess says leaving them stunned into silence as she leaves the room and joins her brother upstairs and watches a film. Harry was fast asleep as Jess turns off the telly and yawns feeling drained out from all the drama in the day when her phone beeps into life,

"Jess, please come over we need to talk Chris" Jess frowns confused slightly as she thought that he didn't want her? Why does he want to talk? Surely everything has been said already? Jess thinks as she silently puts on her shoes and heads downstairs and grabs her coat and walking straight out the door. Jess knocked on his door her stomach knotting slightly as she was suddenly regretting coming over here when he opened the door wearing a nervous smile onto his face,

"Jess? You came uh come on in" he moves aside and let's Jess into his house as they awkwardly sit down onto his sofa,

"I got your text. I'm guessing you need to tell me something?"

"Yes. Firstly I need to say sorry for earlier I was just..."

"Apology accepted now what's the next thing?" Jess asks sharply wanting to be away from here,

"Well I should of handled things better...you were scared and I was being selfish...Jess how are you feeling?" Jess almost laughed in disbelief as she scowls over at him,

"How am I feeling?! Really Chris that is low even for you! How do you think I feel?! My parents are shouting non stop and are tearing my family apart! My brother is relying on me as my parents never notice us and to top it all off the guy I love has no intention of feeling anything for me!" There was a moment of a awkward silence when Chris spoke again sounding gentle,

"I care Jess. That's why I can't be around you anymore"

"What?"

"I'm leaving Jess. It's for the best" Jess lets the news sink in as her whole body trembles,

"Leave? What are you for real?! And how is that possibly for the best?!"

"So we can move on Jess. Well you can anyway without me around making things more difficult for you" Jess stood looking wounded as she listened to him shaking her head in disbelief,

"You just want to be off the hook! You couldn't care less what I think! I can't believe I ever thought that you were a decent bloke!" Jess storms out the house not wanting to go home as she walks through the town centre tears falling down her face as she passed people out having fun and laughing care free and never knowing the pain she was feeling inside.

Jess the following morning walked into school feeling unable to face him as she went to the girls toilets and sat inside a cubicle chewing her lip as she wipes her eyes,

"Jess? You ok in there?" Vicki asks sounding concerned making Jess unlock the door and let Vicki inside,

"Not really no. I am late so I took a test but it came back not pregnant but everything is still so messed up!" Vicki frowns,

"Just the one test you took?"

"Yeah why?"

"Sometimes it takes more than one test to get a accurate result Jess. Are you still late?"

"Yes. So what I could actually be pregnant?!" Vicki nods sympathetically as Jess looks in horror as that feeling of terror comes back,

"Listen you stay here Jess while I nip out and get a test. Won't be long" Vicki leaves her all alone in the cubicle Jess feeling like she had no one to turn to as she squeezes her eyes shut not wanting to believe she was here all over again yet this time by herself. Vicki came back slightly out of breath like she had been running as she pulls out the test and hands it over to Jess who looks scared,

"I'll just be outside Jess" Jess nods as she locks the door and takes the test quickly not wanting to hesitate before joining Vicki as they sit by the sinks while they waited,

"What will you do if your you know pregnant?" Jess shakes her head tears falling down her face,

"I would keep it Vicks. You won't leave me behind if I am pregnant would you?"

"Course not silly! I'm your best mate!" Vicki says wrapping an arm around her shoulder ,

"It's time. You ready to look?" Jess sighs before nodding her head and facing the test towards her,

"Oh god. Pregnant. It says pregnant but that surely can't be..."

"I got a second test just encase " Jess hugs her friend as she takes the second test and once again enters the cubicle. Both girls left the bathroom arm in arm silently heading towards his classroom and waiting outside watching him teaching year sevens,

"Vicks I can't tell him...he will only just ditch me anyway...I rather he just left not feeling like he should stay"

"But he deserves to know. Besides he has to face upto his responsibility now get in there and tell him" Vicki says pushing Jess through the doorway as the year sevens were piling out the door,

"Oh Jess?" He says as she walks further into the room and sits herself down,

"Listen I am sorry for my rant yesterday. I just thought that I could count on you when I needed to that's all...anyway I need to tell you something"

"Oh right sounds serious?" Jess puts the two pregnancy tests onto his desk in front of him,

"Looks like I'm having a baby after all!" Chris looks in shock before composing himself,

"So you are keeping it then?"

"Yes. I want to keep our baby so what about you?"

"I will support you and put things right for the two of you" Jess believed that he would as she suddenly felt a feeling of calmness which comforted her greatly and gave her the much needed strength to face her mother,

"Mum?" Her mum peered up from her desk and smiled lightly gesturing for her to come into the office,

"Darling? What can I do you for?" Jess sits down and sighs,

"I have to tell you something but before I do you have to promise me that you won't get mad and that you will really listen to me?" Her mum sits up sternly into her chair,

"Ok. Go on then Jess"

"Alright well I am pregnant mum...and I want the baby...the dad knows and is standing by me"

"I see. So who is the dad? I've not seen any boyfriends?"

"It's Mr mead mum..."

"You what?! Please tell me your joking?!" Jess shakes her head as she wipes her eyes smudging more of her make up,

"Let me explain...it was my fault mum we had a one night stand before I came here...we met at a club and I lied about my age" her mum looks disgusted making her stomach knot and her hands clammy,

"Please don't hate me mum?" Jess pleads needing her mum more than she ever needed her! As her mum got up and went round to where Jess sat and pulled her daughter into her as Jess breaks down.


End file.
